I Daresay You're Jealous
by aleatorywritings
Summary: "And I swear to Merlin that if you call me Ginevra one more time I will charm your dress right off and then you can explain to Ron and Harry why you're wearing new lacy knickers on the night your ex-lover shows up." HGDM What do you mean something's going on with Malfoy?
1. Merlin, You're Jealous

_A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you like this; it's my first fanfic. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review/follow/favorite because I would really love some feedback on what you guys think of it.** Oh, and if you really like it and would like me to add chapters, I'm definitely open to changing this from a one-shot to a multi-chapter fic. Happy reading!_

* * *

"Hermione –"

"No."

"But Mione-"

"No, Ginevra." Hermione repeated frostily

Ginny paused.

"You're being ridiculous, you know."

"Oddly enough, I find myself not caring." Hermione determinedly continued staring at her wine glass, her lips pressed firmly together.

The two were standing by the bar at the annual Ministry St. Patrick's Day luncheon, Ginny trying for the past fifteen minutes to get Hermione to leave her high stool.

Ginny sighed with frustration and slammed her hands onto the table, shocking Hermione out of her stupor.

"Well what the bloody hell was that for?"

"Oh dear me, did the great Hermione Granger just curse?" Ginny asked sardonically.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, I'm sorry-"

"What happened in the last hour to get your knickers in such a twist? You were perfectly fine when the party started."

"It really isn't that simple –"

"So you admit something is off."

Hermione swore under her breath.

"It must have been a big something for you to become so sullen so quickly." Hermione opened her mouth.

"Actually no." Ginny put her hand in front of Hermione's mouth. "Don't say anything. I want the satisfaction of figuring this out for myself."

Hermione opened her mouth again. "Ginny-"

"I said no." Ginny said with finality, and begun musing.

"You've been perfectly fine over the past few days. I know nobody's harassing you at the office, since that would have come to my ears in an instant. You were just talking to your parents this morning, and I was there, so I know that couldn't be it." All this while, Ginny was closely watching Hermione for any subtle reactions to her words that could tip her off.

Ginny continued. "You've been looking exceptionally fit, so weight gain isn't an issue, and as far as I know you haven't been having any fights with your friends." She grinned. "I _do_ know that the single life has been kind to you, especially lately with all those gentlemen callers." Her smile began to falter once she saw Hermione's lips thin even more.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I refuse to believe it. This is _not_ about some bloke." Hermione sighed. "But who in the bloody hell here is important enough to have that kind of effect on your mood? Is there someone you fancy…?" Ginny whipped her head around and quickly scanned the guests in the hall as she muttered under her breath, naming all of the male guests as she saw them.

"Nott, Thomas, Goldstein, Creevey, Wood, Fenwick, Zabini, Malfoy, Longbottom, Finni- "

Ginny paused, her eyes going back on the path they were tracing around the room. Hermione bit her lip, praying Ginny's eyes would move past him…

Ginny whirled back around, eyes narrowed, watching Hermione much more closely than before. "Mione," she said in a warning voice, "have you been hiding something from me?"

"I'm not a five-year-old Ginny, no need to speak to me like I am one."

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Splendid. So how long, exactly, have you had the hots for a Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Ginny, that's- that's preposterous!"

"Is it, though?"

"Of course. In what world would Malfoy and I have any sort of relationship like that? It's strictly for business reasons that we even speak."

"And tell me, what is this business between you two?"

"Official things. Potions reports, patient testing-"

"And that's all?"

"Yes!"

"So why is he staring at you?

"Who? Draco?" Hermione's eyes widened, and then she caught herself. "I have no idea why."

Ginny smirked. "And perhaps I would have believed you if you hadn't called him Draco."

Hermione felt warmth creeping up her neck and cheeks. "Well, we've been working together for a number of years, it really isn't uncommon for colleagues to call each other by their first names occasionally."

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. "Right. So whom else at this party do you work with?"

"Well, there's Seamus and Dean over there," Hermione stood on her tiptoes, "Nott and Zabini in the back, Colin there, and Bulstrode." She sat back down.

"So why is Draco the only Slytherin you happen to be on a first-name basis with?"

"Well, we have to spend more time together."

"Interesting. If I recall correctly, his office is the farthest away. At least two floors, might I add."

Hermione stared at her. She didn't know what to say.

"Let me save you some trouble. First off, I know about your little tryst with him over the holidays." Hermione's jaw fell open. Ginny scoffed, "Oh come off it." She began to tick her sentences off on her fingers. "Longer hours in his office? The random pieces of jewelry you'd never buy for yourself? Roses in the kitchen? You even asked me to go with you to Victoria's Secret!" She grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "And that set you got definitely was _not_ anything you'd buy just to wear around the house." She paused. "Merlin, he must have given you a great lay."

"Ginny!"

She shrugged. "Are you going to tell me I'm wrong? "

"I -"

"Exactly." Ginny put her chin into her hands. "Now, it's been two months since the New Year. I want to say someone's a little antsy for a lay," she waved off Hermione's indignant look, "but…no, that still isn't right. You already knew he'd be here, so why would you be reacting only now? Damn." She turned to stare at Draco, and only then noticed the lithe blond standing next to him, leaning into his side. Her eyes squinted, then widened.

She turned back around. "Well, bloody hell. You're jealous of her."

"Jealous?" Hermione scoffed. "Ginny, please."

"No, it all makes sense now. I simply didn't consider it before because," she paused "well Malfoy must mean a good bit more to you than a convenient shag if you're reacting this badly."

Hermione cringed and looked upwards, "Merlin, stop her please." She looked back at the redhead. "I haven't even done anything."

"Exactly. You haven't been doing anything. No socializing, eating, you haven't even tried to escape to the bookstore two streets down!" She cocked her head to the side, then excitement crept into Ginny eyes. "Did you plan something for tonight?"

Hermione squinted. "Like what?"

"I _will_ get explicit with you, Hermione. Don't doubt my imagination."

"Ginevra Weasley! How loose do you think I am?"

"Well considering that your legs are guarded and shut tighter that Buckingham's gates, not very." She smirked. "Though I daresay Malfoy was the oil to your hinges."

"My _hinges _are the same as always. Malfoy hasn't changed a thing." She bit out.

Ginny scoffed. "5 galleons say you're wearing red lace under that dress." She saw Hermione purse her lips and cross her arms over her chest. "Though perhaps he would have preferred green…"

Hermione glowered at Ginny. "Could you please not?"

"Ha. Discovered." Hermione sighed. "So, tell me, love," Ginny raised one brow, "what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you getting rid of that bimbo?"

"I can't _get rid_ of her."

Ginny put a hand to her hip. "And why the bloody hell not?"

"It isn't my place. Draco and I," she paused, "we weren't more than, well, oh I don't know."

"Shag buddies?" Ginny contributed.

Hermione ignored her. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was attractive. And much kinder that he was in school. Witty as well. And he _is_ flirtatious. Add alone time and alcohol to the mix and," she paused and blushed, "well, I'm sure you can imagine."

"Oh, I can. But that isn't what's important right now. What _is _important is that you stake your claim on that piece of eye-candy before Greengrass does." She looked over. "Or tries to, at least." Ginny snorted as she watched Draco nudge Astoria away despite her attempts to hook her arms around him. She turned to Hermione and smiled as she saw her friend's eyes watching their interaction closely, and took out her wand.

"I have an idea." Hermione turned at the tone in Ginny's voice, just in time to see Ginny put her wand away and pull up a flesh-colored piece of string in between her and Hermione's ears.

"I swear, Extendable Ears were the first time Fred and George were ever useful. Now, let's listen."

Both girls craned their heads to get closer to the end of the string and watched two unsuspecting guests on the other side of the room.

Astoria pursed her lips. "But Draco, this party is so boring. Why don't you come with me to my flat?" She batted her lashes, laying her hands on his chest.

"Little slag." Hermione whispered, earning her an approving, if slightly surprised, glance from Ginny.

Draco grimaced and backed away. "I'm sorry Tori but I'm obliged to be here for work."

Astoria pouted. "But Drake-"

"You know I don't like that nickname, Astoria." Draco snapped. She bristled at the use of her full name. "Furthermore, I think I ought to let you know I'm pursuing someone at the moment, so I don't think it would be proper for you to continue pursuing me, as, quite frankly, your affections aren't returned."

Astoria's mouth gaped as Ginny began cackling away, Hermione grabbing onto the string even more tightly.

"Pursuing who?"

"Someone I work with, though it hardly concerns you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well fine, but don't come back to me once you get tired with this one." She turned away and started walking.

"Somehow I doubt that will happen." Draco said quietly, mostly to himself, with a ghost of a smirk on his face. His eyes ran over the crowd, looking for a specific face.

"Aauugh!" Ginny yelped as Hermione whipped Ginny's body to face her own. "What?!"

"He can't see us looking at him. Pretend to talk to me!"

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean."

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "Listen to me. Malfoy just turned down a surefire lay because he's 'pursuing someone from work'. I know for a fact you are one of the only hot women in his department, and definitely the one he spends the most time with." She gently shook Hermione. "Make your move witch!"

Hermione turned to look at Draco, accidentally making eye contact with him. Draco smirked and Hermione gave him an amused look that quickly turned to nervous as she saw him begin to walk towards her.

"Here's your chance. Use it." Ginny took three steps away and turned her head.

"And I swear to Merlin that if you call me Ginevra one more time I will charm your dress right off, and then you can explain to Ron and Harry why you're wearing new lacy knickers on the night your ex-lover shows up. " With that, Ginny whipped her head around and briskly walked off, leaving Hermione with her mouth hanging open, her drink forgotten in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: And there it ends. Thoughts? Like/hate it? Please let me know! REVIEW :D**

**AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I'D REALLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK! even if it's just "I liked/disliked it"  
****ALSO if any of you lovely readers happen to be artists or good with a computer and had an idea for art about this fic, I'd love to use it as a cover photo for the story! with creator recognition of course ;)**

* * *

_**Addition: I'd just like to say a big THANK YOU to my readers! Less than 24 hours after posting this I have had more than 500 hits. No idea if this is normal for other authors but it's PRETTY CRAZY to me :D :D :D this also means exactly 1% of my readers reviewed. Could we try to increase that number? Major love to you guys!**_

**_BTW A SEQUEL IS IN THE WORKS :D_**


	2. Isn't Alcohol Just Lovely?

_A/N: Hey readers! Due to much enthusiasm, I did make a second chapter. And, as you'll be able to see later, there will be a third, possibly fourth chapter. __**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW :D**_

* * *

Hermione's mouth was still open once Draco finally got to her seat.

"Close your mouth Granger. You may invite some unwanted company."

Hermione spluttered, her mind taking his words in the very worst way. "Excuse me?"

Draco eyed her. "Flies, Granger."

"Oh!" She blushed. Merlin, she needed to spend less time with Ginny. Her perverted ways were corrupting Hermione's thoughts.

Draco raised his eyebrows, the side of his mouth slightly raised in amusement. "What exactly did you think I meant?"

"Nothing important," she quickly replied.

Draco squinted at Hermione and sat down on the stool next to her. "A glass of whatever she's having, if you will," he told the bartender, drumming his fingers on the bar as he waited for his glass. Hermione was using all of her willpower to appear calm and unaffected, though internally she was anything but.

"So…" she desperately racked her brains for something to say to end the silence, "how's Astoria?" Internally she groaned. Of all of the things she could have said…

Draco cocked his head slightly to the side. "Why would I know?"

Hermione's quickly tried to figure out how she should respond. "I, er, saw you talking to her earlier? And you're friends. I mean, I think you are? You were both Slytherins at school and…" she trailed off, blushing at her incapability to form proper sentences and Draco's grinning at her embarrassment. She quickly went back to drinking her wine.

* * *

Ginny sat at a table in a corner of the room, sharing an Extendable Ear with Harry, her eyes attentively watching Hermione and Draco.

"Damn it, Harry, stop breathing so bloody loudly. I'm trying to listen in on a conversation for Merlin's sake."

"Well, how to you want me to breathe then?" he shot back.

"With that attitude, not at all would suit me just fine," she muttered.

Harry ignored her. "Don't you think we look a bit odd like this?" Harry whispered.

Ginny snorted. "Two exes close together? At a party? When alcohol is flowing? Please, they probably think you're trying to romance me."

Harry's cheeks colored pink. He looked at Ginny, opening his mouth, but closed it once more when he saw she was no longer paying him any attention.

"Right, well, I'm going to…er…find Ron."

"Mhmm," she said distractedly.

He sighed, rose from his seat and walked away.

Ginny continued listening to the conversation, noting the subtle changes in their body language once the two had refilled their glasses. Her eyes lit up. "Alcohol just solves all of your problems, doesn't it?" she muttered to herself, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Couple that never should have happened?"

"Easily Weasley and that Brown girl. They took PDA to an entirely different level, and I mean that in the worst way."

Hermione laughed loudly. Draco laughed along, refilling Hermione's wine glass. Having decided to simply buy the bottle of wine the two had been drinking from, Draco's conversation with Hermione had quickly become much less awkward and much more warm. "But really though!" Draco wrinkled his nose. "I remember hearing distinct slurping sounds." He shivered. "Never mind that now. Weirdest hypothetical hookup. Gryffindor-Slytherin. 5 seconds. Go."

"Okay…" Hermione rubbed her chin, scouring the guests in the room. "Neville and Bulstrode."

Draco stared at her in horror. "Oh my dear Merlin. Those mental images—" he covered his eyes. "My eyes. They burn," he moaned.

"Good!" Hermione giggled. "Your turn. Weirdest hypothetical teacher hookup."

"McGonagall and Snape, hands down."

Hermione cringed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I really shouldn't have asked that," she said, slowly shaking her head.

"It is rather odd to think McGonagall could yank her wand out of her arse long enough to—"

Hermione, without thinking, threw her hand over Draco's mouth. "If you've ever cared about my sanity at all, you will NOT finish that sentence."

Seconds passed, the two staring at each other, and Hermione realized that her hand was still on Draco's mouth. His lips were touching her palm. The air he was breathing out of his nose was hitting her hand.

Holy Merlin.

Their eyes were locked, and his gaze froze Hermione. Her body was at the luncheon but her mind was far away in the recesses of her memories, remembering another time her palm was against Draco's lips. At that time, however, he had put it there, to kiss her palm. And he had continued, kissing her palm, then her wrist, up her forearm, all the way to her shoulder until his mouth met hers.

She was jolted from her memories when she felt Draco kiss her palm, then pick it up to intertwine her fingers with his own. "Good thing I care about you then, right?" he asked quietly.

A number of things happened as a result of this statement.

Hermione's eyes widened.

Draco's hand squeezed hers.

Hermione bit her lip.

The bartender raised his eyebrows.

And Ginny was profusely thanking any and all deities that she knew of for the effects of alcohol. God, Allah, Krishna, Zeus, you name it. Merlin knows Draco wouldn't normally be so forthright in public.

Hermione gave a shy smile and looked down. He drew closer to her. "Look up at me, won't you?"

"Draco, we're in public." Hermione straightened her back and tried pulling her hand away.

"So let's go back to my flat."

Ginny nearly fell out of her seat.

"Definitely not!"

Draco gave her a confused look. "Why?"

Hermione had no idea to respond. How do you tell a man you can't sleep with him anymore because you're becoming too attached—enough to get jealous—without actually saying you're too attached? Or jealous? Especially when said man is staring you in the eyes, with one warm hand holding yours?

"Does this have anything to do with you avoiding me like the plague lately?"

"I have not!"

Draco scoffed. "Granger, please. Don't pretend."

"I don't avoid you."

"So it's coincidence that you don't come my office anymore—scratch that, my entire floor? That you don't wear the necklace I got you? That you don't owl me? I mean, we haven't had a proper conversation since the last time I was at your flat!"

Hermione yanked her hand away. "You mean we haven't _shagged_ since the last time you were at my flat. There is _quite_ a bit of a difference, you know."

Draco blinked at the clear ire in her voice. Where the hell did that come from? "Okay, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did, but I don't think trying to keep me abstinent is a fair punishment."

"Oh I doubt me denying you would keep you abstinent for long," she drawled.

Draco's expression changed from slight confused to angry. "That was uncalled for."

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes! Just earlier I was with—"

"Don't use Astoria as evidence. Few blokes can stand even being around the girl, and considering her chest size, that says a lot about how horrid she must be."

* * *

As Ginny heard this, she bit her lip. She knew that with Hermione's temper, especially considering her feelings towards Astoria, she was bound to let something slip, either about overhearing the conversation or about her jealousy. If anything was to blossom between those two, words from an angry, more than tipsy Hermione would definitely slow things down considerably. And Ginny Weasley was not having that. She stood up and began to walk over.

* * *

Draco squinted at her. "Now how exactly did you know about Astoria?"

Hermione paused. How the hell was she supposed to explain why she was eavesdropping?

"I can read body language well, and you two were in clear sight from here." She paused. "Why would you even entertain her presence?" She shook her head, "Daft bint, she is."

"Since when did you dislike her so much?"

"Since she felt so inclined to drape herself all over you!" Hermione shot back, not realizing what she just said.

Draco's eyes widened comically. "I'm sorry, come again?"

Hermione's mouth shaped an 'O'. She had no idea how to respond to this.

"Of course Malfoy. Your behavior reflects on the rest of your department. We can't have Hermione looking bad because your admirers desperately want you in their pants. And they aren't afraid to show it whether or not your bosses are around, mind you," Ginny inserted, coming to their seats in the nick of time. "Now, sorry to interrupt, but Hermione and I have a prior engagement that we're already late for. Excuse us, Malfoy."

"Oh yes!" Hermione shot up from her stool, her relief for an excuse clear on her face. "I completely lost track of time!" She grabbed her purse and made to leave.

"Hermione," Draco called out, grabbing her wrist. She turned, shocked at the use of her first name. Draco only used it when they were—well frankly, when they were in bed.

"This conversation isn't over yet," Draco said in a low tone, his eyes showing her that he hadn't forgotten her comment. She was going to have to explain what she meant.

"Right!" She nodded brightly, a fake smile on her face, and scurried away after Ginny.

* * *

Right when she rounded the corner, Hermione fell against the wall and sagged to the floor, Ginny sitting next to her.

"Merlin, Ginny, I love you. You are divine. Made of the stuff of gods. Celestial choirs sing your name when you walk into a room—"

"I know, I'm amazing. Feel free to repeat my praises on a daily basis."

Hermione laughed. "Really though. You wouldn't believe my shock when those words came out of my mouth." Hermione shook her head. "I was just so angry, and _her_ damned name came up and he _defended_ that creature." She sighed. "Can we leave, please?"

"Oh, we most definitely are. You're sleeping over and you're going to explain to me exactly what happened between the two of you, and then we'll figure out a game plan. We don't have much time."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten? Luna's birthday party is a week."

"And why would that—" she stopped. "Oh no."

"Yup." Ginny confirmed Hermione's unsaid thought. He RSVP'd."

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! Did you like it? Yes? No? __**Review down below and let me know**__. __**Seriously! And more reviews inspire me to update faster ;)**__ My thoughts are that next chapter will be Hermione's explanation/Luna's party, but that could change based on any new ideas I get. __**Let me know if there's anything you really want to see**__ i.e. a specific scene, explanations about anything, introduction or interaction of certain characters in the story etc. Feel free to PM me too._

**_ALSO S/O to my SUPER lovely reviewers and those who favorited/followed this story. It means more than you know! :D Until next time!_**


End file.
